


В синем море, в белой пене

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: миди G-PG [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Islands, M/M, Magical Realism, Mermaids, aborigines, fairy tale, marine fauna, mermaid!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Когда Старк гордо объявил, что купил остров в Полинезии, все отнеслись к этой новости снисходительно. Мальчик хочет игрушку – мальчик игрушку получает. Даже Пеппер спокойно кивнула и твердо вычеркнула из статьи расходов средства, выделенные на самое большое в мире шапито. Но что ждет на острове Старка, Стива и Баки, знают только боги Полинезии.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди G-PG [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	В синем море, в белой пене

Когда Старк гордо объявил, что купил остров в Полинезии, все отнеслись к этой новости снисходительно. Мальчик хочет игрушку – мальчик игрушку получает. Даже Пеппер спокойно кивнула и твердо вычеркнула из статьи расходов средства, выделенные на самое большое в мире шапито.

Когда Старк сказал: «Выезжаем», у всех, кроме Стива и Баки, которые, как всегда, были заняты друг другом, а не обсуждением повестки дня, нашлись неотложные дела.

Когда Старк скомандовал: «По джетам!», стало понятно, что он не шутит.

– Не забудьте купальники или в чем там купаются старперы, – отдавал он последние распоряжения. – Я видел хроники, вы купались в сшитых между ног тельняшках без рукавов.

– Мы купались голыми, – мечтательно улыбнулся Стив, забрасывая рюкзак в джет. Баки погладил его по спине.

– Пожалуйста, без эксгибиционизма. Не хочу краснеть за вас перед вождем Ноуа, у нас только начали налаживаться отношения. Его остров – первая остановка, мне нужно получить разрешение на заселение от Аремата-Попоа и Аремата-Роруа. Эти ребята – местные боги волн, от которых до хрена всего зависит, а вождь расскажет, как с ними договориться. – Старк устроился в кресле пилота. – Боги дадут добро – и на моем острове будет прекрасная рыбалка.

– А если не дадут? – поинтересовался Баки. Они со Стивом вовсю штудировали статью о Полинезийских островах. Пока что их все устраивало, кроме, пожалуй, каннибализма.

– Поступим как всегда: сначала ввяжемся, а там посмотрим. Мой остров прекрасен, и он – мой, так что божествам придется смириться.

Джет стартовал, после чего Старк передал управление ДЖАРВИСу и спокойно заснул.

  


  


С высоты полета джета Полинезийский треугольник выглядел волшебно. Старк с удовольствием наблюдал за суперсолдатами, которые, прижав носы к стеклу иллюминатора, смотрели вниз. Внизу утихал штатный тайфун.

– Апу-Хау работает, – с видом знатока уважительно сказал Стив. – Он типа нашего Тора – узконаправленное божество. Руководит ураганами и всем вот этим непотребством. – Он показал на иллюминатор.

– Разрешили посадку, – сообщил Старк. – Частный аэропорт в стороне от океана, сядем мягко. Шутник из координаторского сказал, что мы можем падать на любую взлетную полосу, потому что они все свободны. Не сезон.

Баки хмыкнул. Знал бы шутник, что им все равно: садиться на ту полосу или падать. В любом случае однозначно пострадает не джет.

  


  


Вождь Ноуа принял гостей как полагается, по всем законам островного гостеприимства. Племя разожгло костры, выгнало в центр круга женщин, которые исполнили несколько ритуальных танцев.

– Вон тот абориген, – прошептал Баки, – старательно прячет айфон в складках своей юбки.

– А в хижине вождя навороченная плазма, – кивнул Стив.

– Нет, ну серьезно, парни, – пожал плечами Старк. – Вы же не думали, что мы летим к необразованным островитянам, которые едят приезжих и узнают новости от перелетных птиц?

Разочарованные лица Стива и Баки стали ответом на его вопрос.

После танцев вождь повел гостей на побережье. Он долго и певуче что-то рассказывал, указывая на горизонт. У Баки слипались глаза, а Стив откровенно зевал, прикрыв рот предплечьем.

– Нужна жертва! – вдруг рявкнул вождь на чистом английском, в момент согнав со слушателей благостную дрему. – Аремата-Попоа и Аремата-Роруа благосклонны к новому племени… э-э-э…

– Мстителей, – подсказал Старк. – Такое уж наше племя, – развел он руками.

– Ладно, название неплохое. – Ноуа почесал в затылке. – Так что там с жертвой?

Старк достал бумажник, рассчитывая отделаться быстро, но не вышло.

– Спрячь немедленно! – Вождь замахал на него руками.

– Тони, спрячь, – подключился Стив. – А то нас съедят.

– Апу-Ко-Хаи приказывает по прибытии на свой остров почтить богов и вознести им хвалу, исполнив долг.

– Какой. – Терпение Старка истощалось. Он устал, запутался в богах, их именах и отдавать им долги не собирался.

– Апу-Ко-Хаи, Бог-Рыба, хочет ти-тиу в воде, тогда он сможет рассказать Аремата-Попоа и Аремата-Роруа, что вы почтили эти земли, и ваши сети не останутся без улова.

– Чего-чего он хочет в воде? – Стиву все это категорически не нравилось.

– Когда мужчина любит женщину, – заунывно начал вождь, – и их страсть…

– Он хочет, чтобы кто-то из Мстителей перепихнулся в океане, – доходчиво пояснил Старк.

– А нам там никто ничего не откусит? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Может, без рыбы на окорочках перебьемся? – одновременно спросил Стив.

– Апу-Ко-Хаи проследит, чтобы не откусили, – обнадежил их вождь. – Но я не вижу среди вас женщин!

– Мы и без них прекрасно справимся, – заверил вождя Старк, глядя на Стива и Баки и умильно хлопая ресницами. – Ой, только не говорите, что у вас и в мыслях не было сделать это в воде.

Парни потупились, а Стив даже поковырял песок мыском кроссовка. Получилось почти правдоподобно.

  


  


Остров Старка производил впечатление застолбленного колонизатором участка. Хозяин позаботился о ночлеге, показав на три сбитых на скорую руку бунгало, а вот с благами цивилизации пока что была засада.

Портативная электростанция на солнечных батареях давала необходимый для работы холодильников минимум, но при включении других приборов – сдыхала. Именно поэтому загрузка и разгрузка одолженного вождем катамарана отняла последние силы. Старк привез на остров столько оборудования, что хватило бы на три электростанции.

В ответ на стон о прохладном душе он указал на небольшую бухту, а потом – на скалу в километре пути. Там, по его словам, бесплатную рабочую силу ждал родник.

– Сегодня отдыхаем, а завтра начинаем строить и платить по счетам всем богам. – Старк потер ладони, чем вызвал волну возмущения со стороны грязных и усталых суперсолдат.

– Рабовладелец, – припечатал Стив.

– Низы не хотят жить по-старому, революционная ситуация назрела, – кивнул Баки и пошел в сторону Старка, переходя в модус Зимнего Солдата.

Тот юркнул в бунгало и захлопнул за собой дверь, запершись на замок. Судя по звуку – это была щеколда.

– Он отгородился от нашего гнева вот этой занавеской из бамбука? – возмущенно поинтересовался Баки. – Старк, ты нас не уважаешь?

– Как вы только могли подумать такое, – попеняли из-за двери. – Я бесконечно ценю вас и вашу веру в неприкосновенность частной собственности, а также уважаю за безапелляционное соблюдение границ личного пространства. Спокойной ночи.

– Давай его утопим, когда отоспимся? – предложил Стив. – Может, нам боги долги спишут?

– Я все слы-ышу-у, – пропел Старк, выглядывая из единственного окна.

Баки досадливо крякнул и отругал Стива за разглашение деталей операции по свержению существующего режима. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из бунгало, у Старка там был переносной душ. Сиюминутная неприязнь к узурпатору и рабовладельцу резко возросла.

Инстинкт самосохранения Старку отшибло давно, поэтому он просто не смог вовремя заткнуться и посоветовал:

– Идите побегайте по песку, молодежь должна веселиться.

– Да ты вообще охренел! – возмутился Баки. – Мы старше тебя на…

– Не надо мне рассказывать про потерянные годы, Спящие Красавицы. Биологически вам нет и тридцати, дядя Тони старше, и он прогоняет вас в закат. Купаться. – Пока Стив и Баки пытались подобрать слова, чтобы коротко, но емко выразить все накопившееся возмущение, Старк добавил: – В последнем бунгало надувные круги и нарукавники. Возьмите, а то еще утонете.

– Ну все, – не выдержал Стив. – Молись, Тони.

Старк протянул в окно руку и выставил средний палец.

И тут кто-то большой и сильный по высокой дуге выпрыгнул из воды, упал плашмя, подняв тучу брызг, а потом засмеялся.

  


  


– Кит.

– Акула.

– Скат-манта.

– Черепаха.

– …выпрыгнула из воды.

– Ржущий скат-манта правдоподобнее? Да ты ихтиолог! Это кит, они издают какие-то звуки.

– Гигантский кальмар. Мутант. Поэтому ему так весело.

– В общем, развлекайтесь, а я пошел спать, – прервал спор двух знатоков морского мира Старк. – Кто бы это ни был – он водоплавающий, следовательно, на берег не пойдет. Ну, если он не крокодил.

– Мегалодон?

– Мегалодоны по земле не ходят.

– В фильме мегалодон рычал, когда жрал. – Баки для наглядности сложил руки и задвигал ими, имитируя алчущую пасть. – Вдруг он увидел нас и обрадовался.

– Отобьетесь, – равнодушно сказал Старк. – Но если боитесь, можете прогуляться к ручью.

Стив тут же принял вызов, скинул футболку и кроссовки и рванул к океану.

– Вот ты говнюк, – с сожалением констатировал Баки. – Роджерс теперь будет нырять до посинения, пока не поймает эту тварь. И кто тебя за язык тянул.

– Да дельфин это! – не выдержал Старк. – В бухте песчаное дно, акулы песок терпеть не могут, а кит сюда просто не влезет, тем более – мегалодон!

Баки опешил от напора, махнул рукой на разъяренного Старка и пошел к воде, разбрасывая по пути предметы гардероба.

  


  


Стив нырял, показываясь на поверхности строго раз в десять минут. Он сверялся с внутренним секундомером, потому что Баки предупредил его о последствиях. Возле берега, в отгороженной камнями луже, ждали своего часа несколько лангустов и дюжина устриц. Баки готов был поспорить, что все кальмары-мутанты на мили вокруг в ужасе попрятались – так Стив плескался и отфыркивался.

Наступила ночь, каких не бывает в Нью-Йорке – темная, наполненная странными звуками и легким шелестом волн. Стив и Баки разожгли костер и положили лангустов на угли, пожалев, что не успели разжиться кастрюлей.

Они разговаривали, смеялись, ели свежих, выловленных собственными руками устриц, и им было абсолютно не до тени, которая мягко скользнула около прибрежных скал. Баки снял с углей лангуста, с хрустом открутил ему хвост и начал чистить, когда Стив вдруг вскочил, роняя на песок открытую только что раковину.

– Русалка! – завопил он. – Бак, там гребаная русалка!

Баки осторожно положил лангуста, отодвинул от себя устриц и уставился на Стива. Тот пристально вглядывался в темноту.

– Тебя в воде никто не кусал? – осторожно поинтересовался Баки.

– Никто меня не кусал, отвали. На камне, похожем на Халка, сидела штука с хвостом. У нее были голова и руки.

Баки повалил Стива на песок и внимательно осмотрел его пятки.

– Щекотно! – пискнул Стив, выкручиваясь из захвата.

– Может, ты наступил на какого-то морского гада, лежи спокойно.

– Ни на кого я не наступал. На камне сидела русалка.

– Видишь? У тебя галлюцинации.

– Русалка. Там. Сидела. – Стив в такт словам тыкал пальцем в освещенную луной скалу.

– О’кей, – примирительно поднял руки Баки.

Он никогда не спорил со Стивом, потому что, ну, без толку это. Упертый доходяга из Бруклина вырос и стал упертым здоровяком-капитаном. Для Баки между двумя этими Стивами разницы не было.

Романтический ужин трансформировался в быстрый перекус, после которого Стив снова нырнул. Он доплыл до скалы, вскарабкался на нее и развел руками: «Никого…»

– Пошли спать, – позвал его Баки. – Завтра продолжим.

Стив нырнул ласточкой и доплыл до берега. Собрав остатки ужина, они с Баки побрели к бунгало, но, не выдержав, он оглянулся.

На том же самом камне сидели три русалки и приветливо махали ему руками.

– Больше никаких морепродуктов, только курица, – мотнул он головой.

Через час все спали, а три фигуры, хорошо заметные в свете луны, оживленно жестикулировали, что-то обсуждая. Затем они плавно стекли с камня в воду – видимо, устав – плеснули по воде хвостами и исчезли.

  


  


Следующий день начался с зачитывания Старком списка полезных дел. Было похоже, что он все больше вживается в роль плантатора-колониста и ему это очень нравится.

Цветастая рубашка, шорты, пробковый шлем и очки от Версаче дополняли картину, делая ее дикой и сюрреалистической. Баки намекнул, что ему не хватает броневика, но шутку не поняли.

Стив с Баки отвоевали возможность в первую очередь проложить водопровод и ушли к скале, а Старк занялся электростанцией. В ответ на вопрос об оплате труда он показал на океан, потом плавно повел рукой в сторону бунгало, а напоследок осведомился, не хочет ли кто-нибудь оплатить стоимость двух путевок на острова. И пусть на нем не было костюма Железного Человека, от немного подгнившего банана, летящего прицельно в голову, он увернулся.

– Почему он не наймет бригаду специально обученных людей? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Тони играет в Робинзона, – ответил Стив. – А так как он добрый мальчик, то позвал с собой играть друзей.

Баки откатил мешающий камень и обернулся:

– Честно говоря, я видел русалок, Стив.

– Что?

– Не уверен, что это русалки, но у этих тварей точно есть хвосты, руки и головы.

– Почему ты вчера мне не рассказал?

– А ты бы после этого пошел спать?

– Нет.

– Вот.

– Вечером на охоту?

– Ночью… – замогильным голосом прошептал Баки.

  


  


Нарушив все планы на ночную охоту, Старк спать не пошел. Он попросил внимания и напомнил, что на этой планете есть места, для которых пастораль – это образ жизни. Поэтому сегодня компактное племя Мстителей соберется на берегу – пить вино и есть сыр. Где во всем этом пастораль, он объяснять отказался, мол, вы все равно не поймете, нет в вас романтики, и нет среди вас ценителей сыра. Оскорбленные до глубины исстрадавшихся под солнцем душ, Стив и Баки переглянулись, подхватили Старка под руки и поволокли к океану. Сбросив его в воду, Стив произнес речь, в которой отметил, что вот он, например, слету опознает сортов десять сыра и отлично разбирается в купажах. Старк, отплевываясь от соленой воды, намекнул, что опознавать сыр не нужно – он изначально неодушевленный и родственников у него нет, так что искать его никто не будет. На что получил предупреждение не нарываться.

На самом деле посидели замечательно. Вода в бухте замерла жидким зеркалом, мерцали звезды, лунная дорожка убегала за горизонт. Все трое улеглись на теплый песок и замолчали, чтобы не нарушать тишину. Остров оказался местом, созданным специально для уставших людей. Здесь все было предельно просто: живи, и все будет хорошо.

– Эй, люди!

Стив вскочил первым, Баки отстал от него на секунды, а лениво поднявшегося Старка задвинули за широкие спины, откуда он тут же попытался выглянуть.

Почти у самого берега дрейфовало нечто странное. Большое, блестящее, хвостатое, с человеческими руками, головой и длинными прилипшими к плечам волосами. Старк выбрался из-за живого заслона, организованного суперсолдатами, и направил на незнакомца луч фонарика.

– У чувака хвост, – уныло констатировал он, поднимая с песка пустую бутылку.

– Этикетку изучаешь? – спросил Стив, проследив взглядом за Старком.

– Ага, – не стал отрицать тот. – Я вижу мужика с хвостом, значит, мне снится сон или пастораль оказалась галлюциногенной.

– Ты видишь мужика с хвостом, – безжалостно сказал Баки. – Мы со Стивом считаем, что это русалка. Русал.

Русал напряженно наблюдал за людьми.

– Вы со Стивом? – уточнил Старк. – То есть вы со Стивом знали, что на моем острове водится вот это? Без обид, русал, но я такое впервые в жизни вижу и мне не по себе.

– Они водятся не на острове, а в бухте, и она тебе не принадлежит, – справедливо отметил Стив.

– Они? – Старк всплеснул руками. – У них тут стая?!

– Замолчите! – приказал русал. Он терпеливо ждал, когда людям надоест, но, видимо, его терпение лопнуло. – И падите ниц.

– На хер иди, – предложил в ответ Стив. – Чего? – перевел он взгляд на сдавленно хрюкнувшего в кулак Старка. – У меня аллергия на все эти «падите».

– Ты такой учтивый, – умилился тот. – Чувствуется влияние Америки времен Капоне.

– Это он еще сдерживается. – Баки будто презентовал публике дорогой коньяк. – Слышал бы ты его, когда он напивался.

Русал нетерпеливо плеснул хвостом. В скалистых воротах бухты появилась невысокая волна, которая нахлынула на берег, слизнув остатки сыра.

– Это Рождественский золотой сыр! – Старк сделал шаг вперед, но в воду не зашел. – Хоть рыбу угости, – печально добавил он. – Жалко же.

– Так это у меня золото на зубах скрипело? – возмутился Баки.

– Вы идиоты? – печально спросил русал.

– Сейчас я тебе морду набью, – серьезно пообещал ему Стив.

– Я бог! – рявкнул русал. От его крика возникла звуковая волна, которая ощутимо ударила по людям.

– И что теперь?

– А ты который из них? – поинтересовался Старк, доставая записную книжку, чем несказанно удивил Баки. – Я умею писать, я гений.

– Ты же все фиксируешь своими очками и навороченным телефоном.

– Зарядка сломалась.

– Почини.

– Некогда, незачем и у меня нет лишних деталей, отвали, Барнс. Так я о чем. Ты Аремата-Попоа или Аремата-Роруа?

– Я великий Апу-Ко-Хаи! – пафосно объявил русал, взмахом руки создав карликовое цунами, с головы до ног окатившее людей.

– Так это из-за тебя, извращенец, мы должны титиутиться в соленой воде, в которой после прилива полно песка? – угрожающе начал Баки, стряхивая с себя водоросли.

– Чего?

– А парень-то не в теме, – покачал головой Старк. – Выползай к нам, у нас еще осталось вино. Или вы пьете амброзию из планктона? Что смотришь? Я не в курсе рациона подводных богов. И пока я хожу туда-сюда по своему острову, придумай приличное объяснение, почему ты понимаешь наш язык, о великий.

  


  


Бог, для краткости переименованный в Апу, сухое красное вино оценил. Выдал что-то вроде: «Под рыбу пойдет», – и выпил половину бутылки.

Апу кратко рассказал о потерянной ветви эволюции, которая века назад осталась жить в океане. Богами они стали случайно – сами не ожидали. Люди научились делать всякие штуки с почвой, а водные люди – с водой. Ведь от этого зависела их жизнь.

Двоякодышащие существа, вызывающие приливы и отливы, ураганы и грозы, пришлись по нраву туземцам. Они быстренько вырезали их фигуры из камня, украсили венками, разожгли костры, и водные люди опомниться не успели, как заполучили первую жертву. Девушку откачали, потом забрали ее парня, потом еще пару неблагонадежных человек и заселили следующий остров. Потом еще один, и еще.

Время шло, династии менялись, на острова приплыли на кораблях новые люди издалека, а с ними в океан начал попадать всякий хлам. Изредка – что-то полезное, как, например, книги, но в основном никчемный мусор: диски из золота и серебра, посуда, одежда. Многое сгнивало в прибрежной воде, но кое-что пригодилось.

Потом с одним из кораблей на остров прибыл человек, который вел себя так же, как племя Мстителей. Он заорал: «Русалки», сиганул в воду и поплыл к ним. Он-то и научил морской народ языку, письму и привил стойкую аллергию к прогрессу. К сожалению, сухопутные существа жили мало и приручались плохо, поэтому привыкнуть к ним не получалось.

– Черепашку бы завели, – пробурчал Старк.

– Заводили, – грустно сказал Апу. – Пережили и ее.

– Не везет.

– Акулы хорошо приручаются.

– Да что ты.

За разговорами ночь почти подошла к концу. Старк объявил выходной и шатающейся походкой побрел к бунгало. Последняя бутылка была лишней.

– А где остальные? – спросил Стив. – Те двое, с которыми ты следил за нами в первый день. И вообще остальные морские люди?

Апу вздохнул:

– Братья здесь, они наблюдают. Недоверчивые – опыт большой. Однажды Аремата-Роруа попал в рыбачьи сети, пришлось ему изворачиваться. Пообещал, что исполнит три желания.

– А вы можете? – сверкнул глазами Баки.

– Нет. Мы управляем водой, да и всё. Еще рыбой, но это понятно. Если плыть за косяком ставрид, они от испуга на скалы выбросятся.

– Так где остальные?

– Ну, понимаешь… – Апу смущенно опустил голову. – Нас выгнали.

– Накосячили? – сочувствующе спросил Стив. Сам он, по мнению Баки, косячил часов десять в сутки.

– Не то слово. – Апу оглянулся и съехал по песку в воду. – Пора прощаться.

– Еще заглянешь? – дружелюбно улыбнулся Стив.

– Если расскажете, почему вы так спокойно отнеслись ко мне.

– Так это не тайна. – Стив почесал в затылке. – Вокруг нас куча странных людей, существ. Есть асгардские боги…

– Кстати, Стив обоим накостылял, – с удовольствием перебил его Баки.

– Не суть.

– Чего это?

– Так вот. Есть инопланетяне, роботы, говорящее дерево.

Апу смотрел на Стива, как дети смотрят на сказочника. Мол, восхищен, но что за хрень ты несешь.

– Приходи завтра, – пригласил его Баки. – И своих приводи, нам тут кое-что передвинуть нужно.

– Что именно?

– Я бы вон тот камень на восток повернул.

– Посмотрим.

Апу нырнул, а Стив и Баки проводили его, словно моряка, уходящего в плавание. Они махали руками и желали доброго пути.

Один из Аремата, сидящих на камне, совсем по-человечески покрутил пальцем у виска. Ему синхронно показали четыре средних пальца.

  


  


Конечно же, на следующий день все работы были отложены. У колонизаторов появилась новая игрушка. С самого утра они пялились в океан, но его воды были пусты и гладки. Только редкие рыбы выпрыгивали из воды, чтобы показать, что есть жизнь возле острова.

Старк потребовал соорудить алтарь, чтобы было куда возлагать цветы и всякую хрень типа бус и браслетов. Стив напомнил, что Апу доходчиво высказался насчет жертвоприношений – они его напрягали. Тони широко улыбнулся. Его девиз «Достань ближнего своего и заставь проникнуться Старком» пришелся как нельзя кстати. Гений и миллиардер в богов не верил, хоть и был знаком с парой из них. Стив с Баки возводить алтарь категорически отказались, так что он сделал его сам из пары ящиков от оборудования и перегоревших ламп. Последние он развесил гирляндой на пришедших в негодность после экспериментов проводах. Лампы красиво сверкали в лучах тропического солнца.

Апу появился к обеду. Он учтиво поздоровался, с опаской глядя на сияющее сооружение.

– Это что? – настороженно спросил он.

– Мы воздвигли тебе алтарь, о повелитель рыб! – пафосно воскликнул Старк, театрально взмахнув рукой.

– Не мы, а ты, – поправил его Стив. – Мы с Баки были категорически против, так своим и передай.

«Свои» традиционно заняли камень и с интересом наблюдали за эмоционально протекающей беседу людей и бога. Апу устроился на границе суши и океана и слушал чушь, которую несли люди. Кажется, они ссорились.

– Тор был высокомерным засранцем, пока не пообтерся! – кричал Старк на разбирающих алтарь суперсолдат. Те пыхтели и сопели, но в спор не вступали. – Помните, как он вещал про Асгард, брата и отца? Помогла только дружба против общих врагов, а то так бы и занимались мордобоем в лесу.

– Злопамятный, – попенял ему Стив, показывая особенно яркие бусы Апу. Тот задумчиво почесал подбородок и протянул руку. – Может, и остальное заберешь? Братьям покажешь, риф украсите?

– Давай, – согласился Апу. – Уложим бусины в жемчужницы, люди падки на перламутр.

– Вы обмениваетесь? – заинтересовался Баки. – А на что?

– Книги, гаджеты, изделия из металла. В соленой воде все быстро ржавеет, а каменные ножи не такие острые. Делали из створок ракушек, но они хрупкие.

– Никуда не уходи. – Баки ушел в бунгало, а потом появился со своим рюкзаком. – Тебе нужен нержавеющий острый нож для чего? Брюхо кому-нибудь вспороть или еще для каких-то целей?

– Для всякого, – дипломатично ответил Апу.

Баки вывалил на песок содержимое рюкзака, после чего Старк окончательно перестал верить в богов Полинезии. Они со Стивом покладисто молчали, пока двое любителей острых ножей захлебывались восторгом, трогая подушечками большого пальца лезвия и описывая друг другу в красках, как здорово они вонзаются и режут. Близнецы явно хотели присоединиться, но то ли опасались, то ли стеснялись.

– Давайте к нам! – помахал рукой Баки после того, как три отличных ножа сменили хозяина. Русалы переглянулись, нырнули и подплыли на расстояние пары метров.

– Приплывайте к нам вечером, – предложил Старк. – У нас еще осталось спиртное, а поесть сообразим.

– Не к лицу богам делить трапезу со смертными! – грозно воскликнул один из Аремата, но в ответ получил: «Да ладно, вино хорошее, можете принести омаров».

Боги еще немного посопротивлялись и согласились. Они небрежно упомянули, что к напиткам смертных неплохо подходят кальмары, и пообещали прихватить пару штук с собой.

– Ну вот и первый контакт, – подытожил Старк после того, как боги отправились по своим божественным делам. – Вечером узнаем, чем они так насолили соплеменникам, что перешли в разряд изгнанников. И поможем, заручившись их пожизненной поддержкой.

– Мы и даром, – начал было Стив, но замолчал, потому что Старк нахмурился. А когда тот хмурился, слушателей ждала долгая пламенная речь.

  


  


– Я люблю замороженные продукты, – поморщился Стив, глядя на живых кальмаров. – Давайте их отпустим?

Братья удивленно переглянулись. Они явно не понимали, чем человеку не понравилась свежая еда.

Аремата многое делали синхронно. Близнецы, похожие как две капли воды, одновременно улыбались, хмурились, убирали криво обрезанные челки, которые лезли в глаза. Баки высказал предположение, что ножи прошли первое испытание не на подводной охоте. Апу скромно пожал плечами.

– Мы жаждем офигительных историй, – напомнил Старк, подкидывая в костер дрова. – Что такого натворили такие милые русалки, что вынуждены жить вдали от своих соплеменников.

«Милые русалки» зачирикали на странном наречии. То ли ссорились, то ли спорили. Люди выжидающе смотрели на них.

– Братья против раскрытия наших тайн смертным, – наконец сказал Апу.

– Мы никому не расскажем, – твердо пообещал Баки. – Чтоб нам одних кальмаров жрать.

– Три раза в день, – поддержал его Стив.

Старк ухмыльнулся: его кальмары устраивали.

– Тогда внемлите, смертные! – пафосно начал рассказ один из Аремата. Различать их пока было сложно. – В год, когда воды океана дарили покой...

– Не штормило, – понятливо кивнул Стив. Баки ткнул его локтем в бок.

– – Еще раз перебьете – ничего рассказывать не стану, – по-детски надулся один из близнецов.

– Мы больше не будем, – заверил его Старк, укоризненно посмотрев на Стива. Тот окончательно смутился и покраснел.

– В год, когда воды океана дарили покой… – Роруа сделал паузу и зыркнул на Стива. Тот покрутил пальцами возле губ, символически запирая их на замок. – …Мы заступили в охранение. Морской народ опасается многого: сезонного безумия акул, когда они нападают сообща; появления ваших соплеменников – мы храним наше существование в тайне. Случилось так, что Миноа – наш друг – отдавал свою сестру замуж за Римэо. – Люди переглянулись, потому что снова появились новые имена.

– Неважно, – заметив их замешательство, махнул рукой Апу. – Если по-вашему, сыграли свадьбу и здорово погуляли.

– Да, – согласился Роруа. – Миноа принес напиток, который веселит сердце и рождает отвагу.

– Виски, – не выдержал Старк. На него гневно шикнули.

– Мы пили и обсуждали торжество. И мы следили, но в какой-то момент отвлеклись. Дно океана разверзлось и выпустило из своих недр огонь и темное облако, которое несло болезнь.

Роруа певуче рассказывал, а люди недоумевали: племя изгнало своих за то, что они не заткнули подводный вулкан пальцем?

– Мы должны были быстро позвать тех, кто повелевает огнем и туманами. Но движения наши замедлились, и мы опоздали. Морской народ недомогал и ругал нас, а потом совет принял решение об изгнании.

– А где ваш друг? – спросил Баки.

Апу нахмурился:

– Меня не было в охранении в этот день, но я вызвался уйти вместо Миноа. Он еще слишком молод.

– Ты крут, чувак, – одобрительно сказал Старк. – Мы вам поможем. Вас примут назад и сделают почетными гражданами Мореленда.

  


  


Если Старк что-то обещал, то брался за выполнение обещания с устрашающим рвением.

– Это. Сюда, – кряхтел он, с трудом проворачивая отвертку. – А это... Сюда.

Стив и Баки оставили гения вершить непонятное и спрятались в бунгало от полуденной жары.

– Я все слы-ышу-у, – пропел Старк на особенно громкий вздох, донесшийся из-за закрытой двери. – Я не ханжа, мне завидно. Пепп отказалась ехать со мной.

Традиционное «завидуй молча» прозвучало хором.

К вечеру Старк вышел из-под навеса, неся в руках странную штуку.

– Портативный коллайдер? – поинтересовался Стив.

– Бомба, – весело ответил Старк.

Видимо, офигел даже океан, сведя прибой на нет.

  


  


Близнецы и Апу появились на закате. Баки пристал сразу ко всем троим, выясняя, питают ли они склонность к драматическим эффектам, появляясь из темноты, или днем им просто некогда. Молчаливый Попоа ответил, что не собирается посвящать людей в тонкости божественного замысла. А потом кинул на берег огромную жемчужницу.

– О, взятка! – обрадовался Старк. – Открывать как устрицу?

Ему кивнули.

Промучившись с крепкими створками раковины минут пять, Старк достал неприлично большую черную жемчужину.

– Так, – твердо сказал он. – Мы, конечно, благодарны, но, правда, не нужно этого.

– На дне океана полно раковин, – пожал плечами Апу. – Это подарок.

– А, ну тогда – спасибо, – моментально перестроился Старк, умело игнорируя взгляд Стива «Капитан не одобряет». – Куплю соседний остров и устрою на нем сверхсекретную лабораторию.

– Ты же работаешь прозрачно, – с издевкой сказал Баки.

– Я стараюсь, – потупился Старк. – Но нам с Беннером иногда надоедает соблюдать протокол.

– Мистер «Я буду поступать так, как укажет правительство», – рассмеялся Стив.

– Мы вам не мешаем? – Попоа явно разговорился.

Старк взял странную штуку, которую изобрел днем, и протянул Апу.

– Вам нельзя приближаться к вашему дому?

– На расстояние четырех китов, – кивнул Аремата.

– Тогда нам придется купить самолет и вместе вычислить координаты подводного поселения.

– Зачем? – удивился Роруа.

– Мы скинем туда бомбу.

– Ты спятил, смертный?!

– Ни за что!

– Заприте его, он опасен!

Три возгласа прозвучали как один. Боги, кажется, начали подумывать о цунами, ураганах и дожде из рыб.

– Парни, парни, – примирительно поднял руки Старк. – Вы здорово облажались, поэтому и меры должны быть соответствующими. Вы можете позвать этого... ну... мальца, вместо которого отбывает Апу?

– Да, – твердо ответил Роруа.

Он нырнул и пропал, чтобы через какое-то время появиться вместе с молодым русалом. Назвать русалками мускулистых хвостатых парней язык не поворачивался.

После короткой церемонии знакомства Старк посвятил всех в свои планы.

Сбросить бомбу на поселение морских людей было, конечно, спорным решением, но предохранитель в ней был отличный – старковского производства. После сброса братья должны были сделать вид, что спасают поселение от рук человеческих вандалов, коими должны были выступить Стив и Баки. Те в свою очередь возмутились.

– Твоя идея – ты и рули! – рявкнул Баки, живущий по принципу «хороший парень – никаких убийств».

– Тони, ну правда. – Стив даже немного побледнел. – А вдруг что-то сорвется?

– Вы видели на острове склад взрывчатки? В бунгало полы из ТНТ*? Эта бомба только называется бомбой. Хлопнет, да и всё. Но, кроме нас, кто об этом знает?

  


  


– Как-как называется ваше племя?

– Мстители.

– А кому вы мстите?

– А принеси несвежего кальмара... Зеленый провод!.. Сейчас я его промаркирую... Нужный – с кружком, запомнил?.. Так вот, за несвежего кальмара мы отомстим.

Баки с Миноа штудировали карту, Старк проводил курс юного подрывника, а Стив, Апу и Роруа плавали наперегонки. Идея изначально была глупой: соревноваться с теми, в чью стихию ты вторгся, – неразумно, но Стив раз за разом разворачивался и на пределе сил греб кролем. На тридцать восьмом круге он выдохся.

– Если вас не примут в стаю, или что там у вас, присоединяйтесь к нам, – задыхаясь, выдавил он.

– У вас есть океан? – Ради справедливости: русалы тоже не выглядели бодрыми.

– Тони во имя великой цели пророет вам затопленный тоннель прямиком в нашу штаб-квартиру.

– Как два пальца прищемить! – тут же откликнулся Старк.

Баки усмехнулся уголком губ, но тут же выматерился: мелкий русал совсем не умел читать карты.

– Так, малец. У тебя есть нож? – грустно спросил Баки, стирая очередную несмело поставленную отметку.

– Нет, – покачал головой Миноа. – Мне не положено.

– Почему? – удивился Баки. – В охранение ходить положено, а вооружить тебя – слабо?

– Вот перегоню старшину – и получу нож!

– Как старшина нашей с тобой двойки я приказываю тебе перегнать меня, – спокойно сказал Баки. – Слабо обогнать дядю Джеймса? А потом я научу тебя читать карту. Я вашим законам не подчиняюсь, поэтому придумал свои.

– Будто ты когда-то жил по чьим-то законам, – сильно взмахнул руками Стив, послав на берег тучу брызг. – Ты дядю Джеймса не слушай, малыш. А то он тебя научит.

– Но-но! – Баки погрозил Стиву пальцем. – Тебя-то я учил только хорошему.

– Вот с этого места поподробнее, – отвлекся от бомбы Старк. – Я бы потребовал список, но боюсь заработать асексуальность на старости лет. Воображение у меня живое, – пояснил он заинтересованному Попоа.

– Однажды я напился, – мечтательно начал Баки, – и пришел к Стиву. Он тогда был мелкий, худой – обнять страшно. Я заготовил оправдательную речь, а он меня поцеловал. Просто взял и поцеловал. Я вмиг протрезвел, а потом провел первое, но очень познавательное практическое занятие. Стиви всегда был прилежным учеником и кое в чем превзошел учителя.

– Баки, рядом с тобой ребенок, – гневно прошипел Стив, но при этом глаза его сияли.

– Мне почти восемьсот лет! – возмутился Миноа.

– Тогда наперегонки?

Баки вскочил и с разгона сиганул в океан. Миноа развернулся и рванул его догонять.

Свой первый нож он назвал Какута, что означало – красивая.

**Эпилог**

С бомбой русалы налажали. Вернее, налажали все. Вместо входа в Рыботаун, как его обозвал Старк, был заминирован риф. Миноа старался, но промазал на пару километров.

Стив пилотировал новенький вертолет, а Баки разыгрывал Альтрона, скидывая бомбу на веселый городок. Он хохотал как безумный злой гений – получалось мрачно и похоже. Стив так ему и сказал:

– Граф Дракула завидует тебе, Зимний Солдат.

Баки осклабился и застыл в ожидании зрителей. Во всей этой суете как-то забылось, что жители Рыботауна управляют стихиями. К счастью, вместо разъяренных русалов из глубин океана вынырнула пара дельфинов, они с интересом оглядели вертолет и нырнули, чтобы показаться вдали.

Русалы бомбу разминировали, и Миноа рассказал племени душераздирающую историю про стражей, которые даже в отставке блюдут интересы океана вопреки своим собственным.

– Перерезали бы красный провод – и пиздец рифу, – с видом знатока закончил он рассказ о злых неизвестно откуда взявшихся людях.

– Что за речи слышу я? – возмутился вождь и по совместительству отец Миноа.

– Э-э-э, – в замешательстве ответил тот.

– Наша вина, – вступился за мальца Апу. – Слишком долго мы были в изгнании, много вод утекло с тех пор. Миноа единственный из всех поддерживал с нами связь, нельзя ругать его за то, что он остался верен друзьям.

Трое изгнанников потупились, как это делал Стив, когда, по мнению Баки, лажал. На том всегда срабатывало, сработало и на вожде.

Он выдержал многозначительную паузу, а потом махнул рукой:

– Племя водных людей должно быть полным. Океан не выживет без усилий, приложенных всеми нами.

  


  


Новоявленные островитяне закончили все работы и собирались домой. Отпуск подошел к концу.

Старк увозил с собой горсть красивейших жемчужин – подарок русалов, а Стив и Баки – друг друга и веру в скорейшее возвращение. Миноа попросил дядю Джеймса познакомить его с огнестрельным оружием, да и на ти-тиу в воде времени почему-то не хватило.

А они привыкли платить по счетам.

**Author's Note:**

> * Тринитротолуол (TNT) – одно из наиболее распространенных взрывчатых веществ.


End file.
